After the Battle is Over
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: 7 alternate universes starting with the original, Kamina/Yoko, Simon/Nia and occasional Yoko/Kittan. CH:7 World Beneath their feet. Simon/Nia, Kamina/Yoko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, it belongs to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands over this piece of work as I wrote it for entertainment and to try and deal with how the series ended. All original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note: Set one year after the anti-spirals defeat. Pairings Kamina/Yoko, Simon/Nia, Yoko/Kittan. With thanks to Fyria, Tom-kun and sharp-kun for betaing this for me.

* * *

After the Battle is Over

The children had long since left the class room and if she really concentrated she could hear them laughing as they played in the last remaining sunlight of the day. Life on the island was quiet, as it always had been and as the sky turned from blue to shining orange through red Yoko turned to cast her gaze across the vast ocean.

The gentle breeze that accompanied evening whispered through the trees as it replaced the last of the day's warmth with a cold chill, but that had never bothered the teacher and she stepped outside - heading for the small home the principle had been kind enough to provide for her.

Her life there was peaceful, subdued and everything she had tried to avoid when she was younger. But that girl had long since ceased to exist; his death on the day they secured their base had taken away a part of her she had never truly gotten back. There had been moments a year ago when she thought her heart would finally be able to heal and she could love again…but he had been taken from her by the call of his own fate. She couldn't blame him, either of them and in their place would have done the same, but it never stopped the pain.

Kamina had been their symbol of hope, the first leader in their fight against the Helix King and for a while her foolish self had thought him immortal… so much life, so much strength. He and Simon had always been able to win any battle set out before them, in fairness they had even won the fight that cost him his life.

Running her hands through her long red hair she fastened it back as she entered the house in search of something more comfortable to wear… something less Yomako Sensei and more Yoko. She smiled as she slipped on her jacket, feeling slightly more rested with the familiar symbol emblazoned across her back than she had in the restrictive clothing expected of a teacher.

Scanning the room in search of anything she might need Yoko's glance focussed on the set of pictures on her desk… one of herself, Kamina and Simon as well as the group picture taken of the entire Gurren Brigade the day before Kamina's last battle. Her eyes strayed between him and Kittan she could feel the familiar welling in here chest and turned away. It had been a year… why was it she still couldn't put it behind her?

_His lips were warm and soft yet despite the sweetness there was something desperate about the way he held her._

"_Sorry for my selfishness." Kittan told her, his eyes never leaving hers._

_She looked at him open mouthed for a few second until her lips formed a small smile. Putting her arms around him Yoko held him close to her, knowing this was only the second and last time she would ever do so._

"_Thank you." And he wrapped his arms more firmly around her._

"_You're doing this because you want to right? I can't stop you."_

Forcing the memory from her mind Yoko headed towards the beach, taking the stone path down to where the soft sand met the grassy hills. The sky was clear and perfect and after finding a slightly more secluded spot she laid herself down, eyes focussed on the sky above her, vast and beautiful. The very thing they had all strived to save.

Kamina had always loved the sky; she remembered nights on their travels when he would lie awake just watching. She joined him sometimes, Simon sleeping on undisturbed and it had been then that she had gotten to know him, not as the 'Demon leader of the Gurren Brigade' but as Kamina. Just the young man he was. He had told her of his life in Jiiha village, of Simon and their friends… his father and his regrets and in turn she had told him her life story. Things she hadn't told anyone else she had told to him, stories she had allowed herself to imagine telling Kittan but she knew that would never be.

She had known all along she had two choices, to let her anger take over her at the unfairness of it all but that path only lead to more pain and suffering for herself and those she still cared about. Or she could live on in their memory, in the memory of everyone they lost. Kamina, Kittan, Nia…

Her heart went out to Simon and she wondered what he was doing with his life now, he had left Kamina City with Gimmy in charge of Gurren Lagann to try, she suspected to find a way to live after the loss of his wife.

She had done the same thing after the loss of Kamina and their victory over the Helix King, travelling the world had helped her to grow and find herself… it had ultimately lead her to the small island she now taught on. She found she could live on, cope with the pain, if her life had meaning.

She wondered if Simon had found his yet. But she honestly doubted it; Nia had been the one to bring him back after he lost his brother and had supported him through out the seven years the earth's surface had been repopulated. They had grown to be inseparable and despite her own experiences she couldn't imagine how he was coping.

A small squeak greeted her ears as she lay there, loud enough to be heard over the waves lapping gently against the cooling sand and before she was really aware a small brown ball of fur sat between her breasts.

She quelled the instinct to reach for the handgun tucked into the top of her right boot as she registered the small pig-mole properly.

"Boota?" Yoko asked as the small creature made himself comfortable.

He nodded, or did something she guessed resembled a nod before jumping again and landing in her lap as she sat herself up.

"How did you get here?" she asked, she wasn't used to seeing him by himself and that thought lead to two conclusions…. One she didn't want to contemplate. Boota did his best to indicate further down the beach and before long Yoko could see a familiar silhouette appear.

"Simon."

His hair was slightly longer and dishevelled around his face as he pulled back the hood to the brown cloak covering him. But it was Simon all the same, as he approached Yoko noticed how much older he looked, his eyes betrayed his smile and his whole appearance was that of a man made so much older than his years.

"It's good to see you again Yoko." He came to sit besides her on the sand, Boota returning to burrow inside his cloak.

"It's been a year Simon, I was starting to worry." Her tone was light, masking the pain of her reverie. She wondered if he could see the truth in her eyes as she had with him.

"You disappeared for six Yoko." He countered laughing at her comment.

"I wrote!" she countered, putting her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"To Nia." Then, realising what he had said Simon fell into silence.

Yoko didn't know what to say either, she and Kamina hadn't the luxury of the seven years Simon and Nia had…. She wasn't sure, after seeing the pain in Simon's eyes whether is was better or worse. Considering the answer only brought her more pain; seven years with Kamina… he wouldn't have chosen to stay in the city either and she imagined, as she had so many times before exploring the world with him…. Kittan would have been happy to settle down with her in the school… forcefully stopping that line of thought before her happy façade fell she tried to smile.

But turning her head she realised that Simon had already seen past it and he reached out to her, shifting over on the sand and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, letting her head come to rest on her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, I know you were busy all those years and finding reliable mail services must have been hard." It was hard to tell by his tone if he meant his words to be humorous or simply truthful.

"Simon…."

"I know…. it's just… it's still hard to talk about her." He stopped as the familiar lump rose in his throat. She had filled his life with so much light. Her smiling face, gentle caring nature and her determination… he had loved her more than he thought possible. In that final week with her he had smiled for her and laughed with her, determined to enjoy their final days together without dwelling on the lonely future without the one person he had promised to spend his life with. He'd kidded himself into thinking he would be able to handle it.

He had never been more wrong. Life had robbed him of two of the most important things to him, first his brother and then his wife. Yoko was his closest friend and the only real link left to his past that would understand what he had been though, it had been why he'd come to her in the first place

"You'll get there, it doesn't get any easier…. You just find a way to deal with it." Yoko told him, letting the silence drift between them comfortably.

"Is that why you were gone for so long?" Simon asked; he had never felt as though he could before. Even now he felt as though he was forcing a sensitive subject.

Yoko was silent for a long time, not moving from where her head rested against Simon, he wasn't sure if he'd said too much and simply waited for a reply he wasn't sure would come.

"I think I needed to find away to live on my own… for myself, I needed to prove to myself that life could have meaning without Kamina..." Her voice was quiet and she sounded like the girl she had once been when he had met her for the first time. "I was the best marksman in my village and everyone depended on me... whether they admitted it or not and it scared me. Living for other people, always worrying about their expectations and knowing if I failed them it would be the end for us."

"Then when I met you and Kamina I didn't feel so alone anymore, I could share the burden and I think you both understood that without having to say anything. I lived for him then; I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone, I would have given anything for him…. I think I would still do anything to have him back." She swallowed thickly, trying to suppress the final moments of his life from her mind.

"But then he died and I fought in his memory…. But afterwards, there was no purpose, nothing else for me to fight for. I needed to find away to live, I needed to find my own purpose, it lead me here." The wind blew against the tears on her cheeks and she shivered, no longer wishing to hide her feelings. Simon was the only person who would understand her.

"Are you happy here?" He asked her, wondering if Kittans death was still affecting her as well.

"Most of the time. I have no memories of either of them in this place. This is my home and it was never theirs…. If I were to go anywhere else the reminders would be with me constantly. Here I only have my memories and pictures I've collected over time."

"I can't seem to leave her behind. Everywhere I go I _see_ her, flowers, birds, clouds… all of it brings me back to Nia and I ca…." his words died in his throat and his scrunched his eyes closed.

Yoko sat up then, shifting in the sand to kneel next to him. "Simon, it's okay." She told him softly, putting her arms around him and allowing him to pull her as close as he needed.

"It's just so…. We tried to hard that I…" he shook slightly in her arms and his grip on her tightened. It occurred to Yoko that he was holding on for dear life, she wondered if that had been why he had come to her.

"I know, but because of us – because of what _they_ did for us Earth is safe now. As long as you hold onto that Simon I _promise_ it will get better." She knew the words were meant as much for her sake as for his – hearing her say it out loud was her way of reaffirming her reason for living. The children had no ceiling restricting their lives, mankind was free.

* * *

Long after their tears had dried the two friends were still sat on the beach watching the stars in their journey across the night sky. The moon was only half full letting the stars shine out brighter against the violet blanket of the sky.

"Some times it's hard to believe we've been up there." Yoko commented zipping up her jacket as the cold finally started to get to her.

"It's hard to believe any of this happened, I was just a digger - then suddenly leader of the people above the surface and now a nobody wandering the Earth looking for a way to move on."

"Life's like that, you never know what to expect…. I've asked myself so many times what I would have done if I knew we were going to loose them."

"You make the most of it." Simon told her, looking to his side to face her. "Me and Nia knew, you just try as hard as you can to make the most of it."

"Make it ten times better." Yoko murmured looking to the stars again. She wondered if now was the time to let her secret known, the one thing she'd kept to herself for 8 years.

"Yoko?" Simon fixed her with a puzzled gaze but his friend just smiled.

"Kamina always made the most of everything, he never held back unless he absolutely had to." She told him simply, wondering if Simon would be able to figure it out. She had learned afterwards that he had been watching that night when she had kissed Kamina in front of the volcano, but she didn't know how much – if anything he had heard.

Simon considered her words for a while; Yoko didn't say anything more she just looked towards the heavens with a content smile on her face as is reliving a pleasant memory. Then a memory returned to him, one the events of the day afterwards had made him forget until now…

"_I'll make it ten times better"_

"_Eh?"_

"_When I come back, I'll make it ten times better. Remember that" Yoko laughed as Kamina's words and he looked confused by the action._

"_What?"_

"_Can't you put it a little better than that?" she had asked smiling at him. Kamina only smiled back in response._

"_Now then, I should get going." He suddenly told her, stepping away from her and throwing his cloak into the air before draping it over his shoulders._

"_Kamina, I'll be looking forwards to it. Ten times…" and Yoko smiled, watching him leave until she heard the noise in the bushes behind her._

"Yoko… after I spoke to Kamina, the night before the battle with the Dai-Ganzen, he disappeared for a while and I didn't see him again until we all set out… I don't remember seeing you either."

"And?" but he could see the smile on her face and the nervous way he bit her lip.

"Yoko…"

"Simon?" and once again he noticed how much she reminded him of the girl she had been, he was relieved to see her happy – it gave him hope that he would one day be able to smile about Nia without the crushing heartache that normally followed any mention of her name.

"Nothing." He finally replied, deciding he was probably best not knowing. _Let it be another secret for another time_. He thought and Yoko seemed to agree, happy for the moment to reminisce about the past in the company of her friend.

* * *

There might one day be more to this, if I can I might add a series of one shots following the relationships between Yoko and Kamina(However short), Simon and Nia. But I'll have to see how much time I have in the real world to get it done.

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, although I doubt anyone will read this if people do it will be nice to see what they think.


	2. Ten Times Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, it belongs to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands over this piece of work as I wrote it for entertainment and to try and deal with how the series ended. All original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors note: Inspired by a picture on the GAINAX website. A little more light hearted than the last one and set in one of Gurren Lagann's many alternate realities. Kamina/Yoko, Simon/Nia. Thank you to Tom-Kun for betaing this for me. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part! next one will be Kittan and Yoko.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Ten Times Better

She had honestly never expected for him to follow her to the Island, or to do it with such enthusiasm, Kamina treated it as a challenge, one he had met with his usual determination. It had taken some time for him to relax around the children, but his job working the fields had meant he could take things in his own time.

His injuries had settled somewhat and the scars across his chest had mostly faded, his hair had grown to cover the scar that had put him in the coma during the battle for Great Gurren and held him there for two years after. She'd spent that time not really living, pulling it together enough to help defeat the spiral king but almost locking herself in Kamina's medical room.

Simon and Nia had spent as much time as they could with her but Simon had other commitments that reluctantly took him from the hospital so it had been Nia that stayed with her, keeping her smiling and providing light in her otherwise bleak existence.

"Yoko?" she looked up from the children's scripts in front of her to see Kamina standing above her, looking down from behind the sofa.

Once he knew he had her attention he bent forwards to catch her lips in a gentle kiss before smiling in that confident way he had and grabbing hold of her breasts. Yoko scowled before whacking him across the head with the rolled up scripts. Violence was as common place as affection between the two of them, but it was never intended to really hurt - it was just how they worked.

He managed to look offended for a second but Yoko grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him down, lips crushing hard against his and letting him reach to her breasts once again.

"Ahem." The man in the doorway was trying to catch their attention, as was the woman behind him - giggling softly in a way only she could.

Kamina slowly removed his hands from her breasts and fixing her T-shirt as he went, as if there was a possibility the people at the door couldn't see them and Yoko dislodged her hands from his neck, biting her lip as she turned to greet the two in the doorway.

"Simon, Nia…. I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." She could feel her face turning redder than her hair but decided to smile anyway.

"I was… um trying to tell you… but these seemed more important." Kamina said, reaching for her breasts once again and squeezing for emphasis. Yoko glared, grabbing the scripts and whacking him harder, removing herself from his grasp and leaving him massaging his neck.

Ignoring his complaints she made her way to the door, embracing Nia with a smile, happy to see her friend again. Looking to her side she could see Simon and the now recovered Kamina exchanged hugs for the second time that day, both of them trying to look manly about it…. and failing.

"We decided to spend the last few days of our honeymoon with you, Simon will be going back to work when we get back to the city and we don't know when we can visit you again." Nia explained, eyes bright and hands together as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was brimming with happiness and looking at Simon it was clear he felt the same. He couldn't stop smiling.

"We're staying in the small hotel near the beach and wondered if you two wanted to come with us for dinner." Simon added, Boota making noises of agreement from his shoulder.

* * *

Yoko had settled on the grassy verge, her feet covered in the sand just below her, Nia was walking over the soft sand to sit with her whilst Kamina and Simon attempted to make a fire before the sun set and left them in darkness.

"You seem really happy here." Nia told her, placing a blanket down before sitting at her friends side.

"I am… we are." She told her, not really knowing what else to say or how to express her gratitude. Without her friends kind words of support, her time and kindness Yoko would have given up before the 2 years had been over…. and even afterwards, when they had to help Kamina get his life back together.

"It's good to see him like this isn't it?" Nia commented, kind smile never leaving her face as she displayed the ability Yoko had first resented then grown to admire - knowing exactly what to say and voicing what was on everybody's mind. She lived up to the name of princess.

"There was a time I never thought I would."

"You and Simon both." Nia told her, voice oddly serious. "But he's Kamina right? Legendary Demon leader of the Dai - Gurren brigade."

Yoko looked at him, smiling with his younger brother and laughing at something said between the two of them. Simon was taller now, only just but taller and she wondered if Kamina's disgruntled pointing was anything to do with that.

"Until Simon took over yeah…. But Kamina isn't a politician and neither am I."

"Is that why you two left?" Nia asked, looking at her friend, the dying sunlight highlighting her flower eyes.

"One of the reasons, but I think we needed to get away from it all, everyone there knows who we are and what we did…. even now after rescuing the girl and destroying the anti spirals… the city isn't home." she was quiet and Nia reached for her hand to offer her support, she still remembered how lost Yoko had been for those 2 years after the fall of Teppelin and more recently how Kittan's sacrifice to save her and Kamina had affected her.

"I know, I can see how happy being here has made you both, the school is lovely and I'd love to see more of this place before we leave."

Yoko could sense that Nia was doing her best to lift her mood so she did her best to play along.

"Well we're looking after two of the children here tomorrow, why don't you come with us - all of you." She had a feeling Boota would be very popular.

Nia hugged her unexpectedly and Yoko jumped before she realised what was happening. The young woman's excitement levels were still too much sometimes but she settled and returned the hug, trying her best to keep breathing.

* * *

Kamina had this habit of wrapping himself around her whilst he slept, his head nestled in her shoulder against her neck. It was the only sign of insecurity still left from his recuperation, it had shattered him and for a long time it seemed as though he would never return to who he had been before.

"Yoko?" Kamina asked, breath warm against her skin.

"Hmm, what?" she replied sleepily, normally asleep by this time.

"Just checking you were still up." Kamina told her, kissing her shoulder gently and hugging her a little tighter. "You've been pretty quiet this evening, is everything okay?" He asked softly.

Yoko shifted in his arms to be lying on her back looking directly at him, bringing her hand up to his face and running her fingers over his stubbled skin.

"Nothing really, I've just been thinking, with Simon and Nia's wedding, Baby Anne, Viral joining our side…. we nearly lost it all… Kittan, the others that died…" she stopped, holding back before her tears came - she'd cried enough.

"You're wondering what makes us so special." He wasn't smiling in the normal overly confident way she was used to, instead it was soft and caring. The man behind the facade, the man she had almost lost. "I used to think it was because of who we are, the legendary Gurren Brigade. But I don't think that's it."

"What then?" Yoko asked.

"We got lucky. Everyone who survived, it wasn't because of some divine rule… we were strong and lucky enough to win." He took a deep breath then, remembering Kittan's departure. "And there were people who gave their lives for that… too many."

Yoko nodded, swallowing hard. She could still remember Kittan offering to go in their place and refusing to take no for an answer…. all of it and still they were alive.

"I promised Nia we'd show them the Island with the children tomorrow, we should get some sleep." She finally managed to say, lifting her head and kissing him briefly.

"Sure."

For a change Yoko turned to face him, her head tucked under his chin and her ams tightly around him.

"I love you." She whispered as his arms encircled her once again.

"Love you too." He mumbled, already half way asleep.

* * *

"Wow, Simon - have you seen this? It's beautiful!" Nia exclaimed, crouched on the ground looking at an oddly shaped flower. Her white dress encircled her where she sat and the picnic basket she'd brought with her had been discarded close by.

"It's ah… it's loverly." He was scratching the back of his head looking somewhat less than impressed at the flower that looked more like discarded piece of scrunched up paper than a flower. But he had come to accept Nia was interested in everything.

Kamina and Yoko stood watching them with a smile, the two children were playing in the grass just running around enjoying their own game. He had his arm around her waist playing with the material of the dress she had chosen to wear that morning. He wasn't used to her wearing a dress, even at Nia's wedding she had worn a suit. This one was a very pale blue, almost white and although he had every intention of removing it from her later, for now he was content to admire and enjoy it.

"You don't even try to hide it anymore do you?" Yoko asked, laughing as she spoke.

"I don't think I ever tried to hide it in the first place." Kamina told her, squeezing in just the right place to make her twitch. "I mean really, a bikini and a scarf?"

"This coming from Mr. Topless?" She glared at him.

"At least I wasn't asked to cover myself out of common decency." He didn't have to look to know there was more glaring, the prospect of removing the dress was becoming far less likely.

"You're lucky there are children and Nia present." Was all she said, whipping her hair round to catch him in the face.

Kamina spluttered at the sudden mass of red hair in his face, the wind having decided to keep it there, when he finally removed himself Yoko was laughing and she looked happy. A lot happier than she had been recently and he found himself smiling with her.

"I never - s- said I was complaining." He spluttered, now laughing as well.

"Neither did I." She reached out for his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled him towards her, closing the distance carefully and kissing him softly, still unable to stop smiling completely. His other hand had returned around her waist and remained there quite happily as he returned the kiss.

Fin.

* * *

There seems to be something of a theme developing with these one shots, I think most of them will be alternate reality versions of the same period of time, just with the different pairings. As always any comments, constructive criticism or reviews are very, very much appreciated!

* * *


	3. King Kittan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, it belongs to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands over this piece of work as I wrote it for entertainment and to try and deal with how the series ended. All original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors note: This one took far longer than I expected it to and didn't end up at all the way I planned when I started this series. Yoko/Kittan primarily but a little more Yoko/Kamina than I had planned.

Big thanks to everyone who's added this to faves or alerts or commented - I love hearing what you all think. I have no idea what the next one will be only that I think there will be one.

Chapter 3 - King Kittan

He'd always been excitable, always ready to take on any task he was faced with and always with such a level of enthusiasm it became contagious. Kittan was everything Yoko needed when they had returned, the children adored and Idolised him and he earned the parents respect when he volunteered to help with the rebuilding project on the island.

Their relationship was still very new, even after three months and the gentleman that Kittan was, he lived in small quarters on the other side of the school - the head teacher had hired him as the general handy man and the living space had been part of the package.

Today, however was the first day of the summer holidays and They were headed to Kamina city to visit Kittan's sisters, Dayakka and baby Anne.

"Yoko?" Kittan was calling her from the front door.

"Just a minute!" she called, trying to cram everything in to her travel bag and close it.

"You can't own that many clothes Yoko - and if you do I've yet to see you wear any of them." Kittan chuckled in amusement as she continued to struggle with the zip.

"It's not all clothes."

Kittan raised his eyebrows at Yoko's expression, she looked away in embarrassment and hid her face behind her red hair she'd left untied that morning.

"You women and your secrets."

Yoko just chose to ignore the comment and forced the Zip all the way to the end before swinging it over her shoulder and whacking him with it in the process. She half expected a slap across her shorts but that was more something He would do, then she hated herself for thinking that way.

***

The trip to the mainland on the air-ferry had seemed faster than she remembered it, even with the children's papers she had to mark and with Kittan's firm arm around her shoulders she felt contented, with the afternoon sun setting over the horizon and the cool breeze it was, in her opinion the perfect way to start their vacation.

But, like so many other things she'd observed in her life it didn't seem to last long enough and they were being shoved and pushed as they exited the ferry at the boarder of Kamina City as though her peaceful afternoon had never existed.

Yoko wondered when she'd become so cynical.

Kiyoh and Kiyal met them at the port and Yoko was surprised by how happy she was to see them and she embraced them eagerly. They were slowly becoming her family, Dayakka already feeling like an older brother to her and it was nice, after all the loss and Drama to be able to settle a little and feel part of a family again.

"Kinon not joining us?" Kittan asked, hands inter-linked behind his head as they walked towards Kiyoh's car.

Kiyal had started up a conversation with Yoko and he knew there was very little chance of getting anything out of them so he turned to Kiyoh, always the most mature when it counted.

"No, she isn't able to get away, she and Rossiu are caught up in the negotiations for the new Inter Planet Treaty. She sends her love and best wishes to both of you." She explained, settling into the front seat of her car and sweeping her blonde curls back into some kind of order.

Kiyal slipped into the passenger side leaving Yoko and Kittan in the back and for once she scooted closer to him, happy to rest her head against his shoulder on their drive through the city. her contented feeling from earlier returned, the city was beautiful in the middle of summer and the orange glow of the setting sun reflected off the buildings as it would on water.

It was not somewhere she could ever see herself wanting to live but it was beautiful to see the sun reflect like that, she wondered if the stars would do the same.

"You want me to carry you out of the car?" Kittan whispered and she turned her head to see him smiling at her.

"I don't understand."

He laughed softly against her hair and she felt the sound vibrate through her, yeah she was definitely very content.

"You look like you're going to fall asleep any minute, I could always leave you in the car…."

Yoko yawned for affect. "You could…. but we came all this way, I think I can manage." She saw Kiyoh beam at her in the mirror and although a little uncomfortable she smiled back. It was just still so foreign for her to feel so included with a group of people like this. The last time had been with Simon and Him and she suppressed the next thought before it could surface.

Why couldn't she be happy with what she had?

Kittan had to settle for carrying her bag in the end after Yoko dumped it in his lap as she slid out of the car with a grace he didn't consider legal for someone with legs as long as her's. She walked besides him, looking as distinctly nervous as she felt, she knew it was ridiculous - she'd lived with these people in one way or another for a large period of her life and they'd made every effort to make her feel welcome even before they learned about her growing relationship with Kittan.

"Yoko!" Dayakka exclaimed, pulling her into a big bear hug, followed by Kittan after he saw the smug look on his face. Yoko would have laughed if she had the ability to breathe so instead she settled for patting Dayakka's back in the hope that this would free them sooner.

In the end though it was Anne's laughter that rung through the air and finally persuaded her father to release his friends.

"It's just so good to see you two" Yoko knew he meant together but she let it slide, it had been like this since Kittan's family had found out. They were almost disbelieving at first, she knew why of course, no one including herself had imagined she could be happy with anyone other than Kamina, but it seemed they were slowly convincing themselves…. which left Yoko to convince herself that she deserved to be happy in the first place.

"Where's Anne?" she asked, they could all hear the girl but as yet she hadn't made herself seen.

"Just a moment." Kiyoh was half way out the room before she had finished and Yoko reached for the bag she knew Kittan still had, she pulled on it before he got the message and let go, watching with some amusement as she managed to open it with a lot less effort than it took to close.

"I know you're smirking." she told him, not bothering to look up once she found what she was looking for, she'd seen it in the small island gift shop on one of the small field trips they took the school children on and hadn't been able to resist. Kittan was undoubtedly rubbing off on her in that sense and she knew she'd become Anne's ever doting Aunt.

He'd opened her heart, wasn't that what she wanted?

Making a point to ignore him she turned to Dayakka holding up the pig mole plushie she had bought, it was a softer colour than Boota had been and without the glasses but adorable none the less and she had known from the moment she had seen it she had to buy it.

"Is this okay?" She probably looked as nervous as she felt, which was ridiculous considering how much they had all done, but she still felt the need to run things by her friend just incase.

Dayakka chuckled. "It's fine, she'll love it."

Anne came in then, sat on her mothers hip, sucking at her thumb absentmindedly. At least she was until her eyes caught sight of the small plushie in Yoko's grip her hands grabbed for it and her mother held her out as she walked closer. The little girl took it from Yoko and held it against her chest, laughing again.

"That generally means thank you." Kiyoh told her and Yoko relaxed, she was good at this, getting better.

And to her surprise actually enjoying it.

***

When she opened her eyes Yoko knew she was dreaming. This place no longer existed the way it had once. Kamina city now stood in it's place and the man beside her no longer lived on this world, a statue stood in the town square in his memory. One impossibly large but still not enough to do him justice. Not that I ever called him anything but an idiot.

"You see Yoko, it just doesn't seem to make any sense. You love Kittan, I know you do and he loves you too. Idiot that he is, he's everything you need. Why are you acting like this?"

They were stood on the ridge with the tree's and glowing woods behind them and the volcano's in front of them. But things were different, the volcano's were dormant and both she and Kamina were the age they both should have been at her moment in time. This was as much real as it was a dream.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, choosing to lower herself and sit on the ridge.

"You do." He sat at her side, keeping a small distance from her but watching her intently all the same.

"Fine, maybe I don't want to talk about it." She was still as stubborn as she had always been, Kittan or no Kittan.

"No, that's probably true. But you need to."

Yoko stared at him, maybe death had knocked some sense into him… pardon the terrible pun but he seemed older. She had glimpsed this Kamina before but to see him in front of her hurt her in a way she shouldn't have been allowed to feel.

"To you?" She asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Do you see anyone else around here?" He asked, immediately regretting it when he saw the pain flash across her face. "It's okay Yoko, I didn't mean it like that."

She simply nodded and went back to her staring at the landscape. Yoko knew exactly what she wanted to say, just couldn't find her voice. But Kamina waited by her side, he seemed to have all the time in the world wherever he was now and in some ways she envied him.

"I feel guilty." She managed eventually.

"Why?" Kamina asked her and he sounded genuinely confused.

"You're still an idiot then." But all Kamina did was laugh in response.

"Come on Yoko, you know me, why?"

She did know him, better than the rest, or at least in ways Simon never could and she hated herself a little more as she reached out to him and let herself fall into his open arms. Yoko bit her lip in an effort to stop herself from crying but it didn't help.

Kamina just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest. He let his head rest on hers until she stopped crying, or at least stopped enough so that she could speak.

"I Love you Both and I shouldn't. It's not fair and I know it's not right….. but I… I can't stop."

"No one ever said you had to." Kamina spoke into her hair, the action making her shiver.

This had not been what she'd expected, not at all.

"What?"

"We just want you to be happy Yoko, he knows how you feel and it doesn't matter to him. Kittan's like that." He said it almost as if the answer had been staring her in the face the whole time and she hadn't bothered to look.

"But…"

"No butt's…. well actually I could do with seeing yours once in a while." His comment made her struggle in a vain attempt to cause him some kind of pain. "Seriously Yoko, there's enough of you to to share." And he was glad she couldn't see his face then, dream walker or not he was just thankful her rifle hadn't come with her.

For a while neither moved, Yoko trying to take it all in and Kamina selfishly enjoying what little time he'd been given with her for as long as it lasted.

"I don't understand." she told him honestly, pulling back enough to actually look at him.

"You don't have to, just accept it. Everything else is complicated and hard work in this new world of yours but this doesn't have to be."

"Kamina…." She looked crestfallen, Yoko knew she would have to leave soon.

"I'll be around."He told her, unwilling to let her go until he had to.

"Where?" She asked, sounding brighter. Although they both knew it would take her a while yet, but it was her habit never to leave things on a bad note with anyone.

"Well my brother seems to need some sense knocked into him so I might go and antagonise him for a bit, we'll see."

"Right." But she didn't say anymore after that, just reached out for him again and held on until she felt herself drift awake.

***

The sunlight filtered in through the curtains, sending dappled light over the room as the wind blew the tree's outside.

Yoko stirred gently, aware of what had just happened but not really aware of where she was. Kittan still slept soundly at her side and watching him for a while she did something she'd never actually done before. Carefully, so as not to wake him she slid over the mattress and laid her head on his chest, sliding her arm over as well to get comfy and held him.

It was okay now right?

***

I'm really not too sure what I think of this but I tried my best to get across how torn I think she might feel. I have no idea what will come next, we'll see. As always reviews and positive criticism are welcome and Thank You for reading.


	4. Tearing Apart the Heavens

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, it belongs to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands over this piece of work as I wrote it for entertainment and to try and deal with how the series ended. All original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note: I got the idea for this chapter from a Picture featured on the Gainax website a while ago, some of you will have seen it, it's the one where they're all sat in a destroyed building and Kamina as well as Kittan are very much alive. Kamina/Yoko with some Simon/Nia. This chapter is responsible for the change in rating of the story, not graphic but somewhat suggestive. Beta'd by Sarah.

* * *

Tearing Apart the Heavens.

Yoko watched Kamina dress, biting her lip to stop the smirk she knew was spreading across her face as he winced at the new series of scars her fingernails had etched into his back.

She herself hadn't bothered, she'd barely been out of her clothes in the first place - only her broken and battered jacket lay on the floor on top of Kamina's cloak and her hair sticks were somewhere around the room, Kamina always managed to get rid of them, said he had more to hold onto that way.

He turned to her, watching the expression on her face change as she tried to hide her look of victory. The scar on his left cheek caught the starlight outside the window and he smiled, his eyes looked wild for a moment before they settled and he came to join her on the bed again.

"Simon will want us to get back you know, he doesn't like it when we're late." He told her, not sounding as though he was in any hurry and as his arm slipped underneath her, his mouth finding her throat at the same time.

Yoko stifled a moan before she spoke. "He's late more often than not and he won't deny us this - not after everything we've done for him."

Kamina had reached her ear before Yoko turned to him, pulling him flush against her.

"True." He mumbled, the vibrations going through her and she wondered if there would ever be a point when they could be entirely satisfied. "He'll send someone if he needs us." Yoko's fingers were moving to trace the red streaks on his back and he shuddered in something between pleasure and pain.

"Just once more?" Yoko asked, although there was really no reason to but the combination of love and lust in his eyes when he looked at her after such a comment was always worth it.

Kamina laughed, not a gentle sound and not one to be feared either just the sound of a man who knew a life time wouldn't be enough with this woman and he'd take every chance he was given.

Her lips found his insistently and he didn't hesitate, rolling her onto her back again as her hands slipped inside the pants he wished he hadn't bothered to put back on in the first place.

* * *

An hour or so later they assembled in the meeting hall, Simon and the new leader of the so called Anti-spiral's at his side. Nia was the same but different, the same light laughter but her whole appearance gave clues to the new darkness than resided within Yoko's long time friend. Boota was never far behind and always in his sentient form, the levels of Spiral energy were forever increasing in the wake of Simon's war and Yoko wondered if it was by choice or lack of that made him take the form he did.

They were almost he first ones there and Simon regarded them with a smile and a nod when Kamina took the seat to his right with Yoko next to him. She'd forgotten exactly when Simon had been declared leader of the Gurren Brigade but it didn't matter much, it was sometime after the acquisition of the first great Ganmen and after such a show of strength Kamina had stepped to the side without question. He had, after all been injured in that battle in a way that had scared his confidence as well as his face.

Kittan and his sisters filed in a short while later, sitting on Simon's other side. Their place amongst Simon's highest ranks was a reward for their most recent victory over another Spiral race threatened to wipe them out following their alliance with Nia.

It seemed the Anti-Spiral messenger had more tasks than just to threaten Earth. Simon had made it clear than an enemy of Nia, was by rights their enemy. After all, Nia hadn't been in control of what she had become so Kittan had been more than willing to head the mission.

So far Simon hadn't taken any action that they hadn't agreed with, but Yoko didn't think it mattered what their opinion was anyway, they owed their success to him and their continuing survival. Not a single person among them would go against him, even if they had any cause to. Evolution was the survival of the fittest when all was said and done and Simon was the most powerful being in the galaxy.

"I have had word from Commander Viral, he says acquisition colonies A, B and D has been a success. Colony C did not agree with our plans for the future and although Viral has left them in peace I have ordered a thorough observation of their world. I have reason to believe they will attempt what others like them have done before hand."

They all nodded at his, only Boota didn't move.

"Gimmy and Darry have sent word that the next fleet will be ready within the next few days." Yoko told him, having been assigned head of weaponry as a matter of course. "They say their new recruits are a vast improvement."

"No attempted rebellion this time?" Kittan asked, looking as though he wouldn't have minded repeating that fight again and he cracked his knuckles for extra affect.

"No, the example made of the last is not one that will be easily forgotten." Yoko eyed Simon carefully as she spoke, looking for any reaction in his face, but there was none.

A full year hadn't passed since the final defeat of the previous anti-spiral leader and already so much had taken place. So much Yoko could barely keep up, but it wasn't as if it mattered. The one thing the anti-spiral king had been right about was the speed at which they evolved, they really had no need to worry about evolving to the point of destroying themselves, Simon had promised once the war was over they could settle back to a life of peace.

One thing Simon had always done was to keep his promises. There was no reason to doubt him now.

"What of Rossiu?" It was the first time Nia spoke and her voice rang like a bell, she was the same if you didn't look at her. She always sounded the same.

Kinon tuned to them. "He continues to maintain support for us in his position as leader and there have been no further attempts at taking control of the government building since the latest security features were put in place." She was always so matter-of-fact, no emotion in her words at all. But she maintained she wasn't paid to be emotional, she saw to what needed to be done and that was all.

Such a good little soldier.

"It seems as though the meeting is over for today, you may all leave to return to your positions or downtime." Simon's final comments were sent in Kamina's direction and his brother smiled, reaching for Yoko.

"You're one to talk Simon." Yoko told him, allowing Kamina to take her hand as she stood. "I saw what Nia was doing to you." She laughed then, watching Nia snatch her hand away from Simon's side.

"I'll see you at dinner." was all Nia said then as she watched the two of them leave, no one in the room in any doubt where Yoko's hand went when it disappeared under Kamina's cloak as they walked through the door.

* * *

"Are you going to tell them?" Nia asked, in the other, darker voice Simon had grown accustomed to. She lay above him, covered only in a cotton sheet and her flowing hair. Simon was left panting below her.

"They already know, or at least my brother knows and that's all that really matters." he choked out, Nia shifting her weight onto precisely the right area. "Shit." He muttered, resisting the urge to press his hips closer to her's, she would only back away and deny him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, running her fingers through his sweat drenched hair.

"What exactly do you think they'll be able to do about it?" Simon ran his hands along her sides, watching her eye's slide closed and her lips part as she let a small sigh slip past them.

"Even Viral?"

Simon laughed darkly, his hands trailing further downwards.

"I don't think he'd risk eternal damnation."

"He's going to live forever." Nia whispered, willing, at least this time to let Simon take control.

"Exactly." He whispered against her lips, hearing her breath hitch before he pressed his mouth to hers.

* * *

Three weeks had passed without so much as a skirmish when the announcement came that they were heading towards Colony C, Simon had informed then that despite Viral's best efforts the people of that world were apparently not willing to accept peace.

Not one amongst them questioned this, they had seen it in other planets so many times before that there seemed to be no point. Simon had also made it clear that they were there to watch as Viral, joined by Gimmy and Darry's latest fleet destroyed the rebellion.

Yoko had left the main bridge, Kamina not far behind her. She headed towards their room, the only place close the normalcy she craved in this new and troubled time. In truth she wanted the battles to end - for Simon to have declared peace between all the remaining worlds and she often dreamed of returning to the school with Kamina for a quieter life.

She heard him lock their door behind him and the tapping of his feet against the floor as he came to meet her at the window. Below them space was a bright array of light, explosions ripped through the sky, she'd watched it a thousand times or more but had never seen it quite like she did now.

Kamina rested his hand on her shoulder and surprised by the sudden contact she jumped, then relaxed as she snapped out of her reverie. He gently slipped off the remains of her jacket from her back and threw it onto the bed behind him before stepping forwards and wrapping both himself and his cloak around her.

Yoko closed her eyes and relaxed into his hold, bringing her arms up to hold onto his.

"Do you understand why?" Kamina asked her, resting his head on top of hers. Yoko remained silent, eyes fixed on the destruction before them. "This is our price."

"For what?"

"Us." Kamina told her simply.

"How?"

Kamina laughed, although it held no humour. "Simon has never lost anyone close to him, never suffered or felt grief. The closest he has come to such a thing was Nia and the Anti- Spirals." He sighed. "He's become too much like the man I was, confident and stupid."

"Kamina, you would never have done something like this…. you couldn't you're…." But she stopped. "Simon was too wasn't he? before all of this."

"If I had died that day, the day we defeated Dai-Ganzen instead of surviving my injuries , If Kittan, Nia or any of us had he wouldn't have become what he is."

"We've lost people."

"No one he was close to, no one he loved."

Yoko turned in his arms. "How can you know this? We won, we always win, Simon always comes out on top!" Her eyes shone with the tears she was trying to hold back.

"The Anti - Spirals showed us, told us - there are many worlds, many versions of Earth. I don't know what you saw before you found me in their world of dreams. But they showed me the alternatives, the other paths - they wanted me to force a retreat, to force Simon out of this war."

"It would have destroyed us!" Her voice was cracking but she didn't care, Kamina looked so sad, so unlike himself.

"It would have saved everyone else. Simon and Nia will drive this Universe to destruction."

"Then why didn't you?" There was no anger left in her voice then, only a question that she already knew the answer to.

"Because it's worth it, if there are other versions of this Universe then they can live as they choose. In this world the only thing's I care about are you and my Brother. It was worth the trade off and it always will be."

"Kamina…."

He held her a little tighter and looked straight at her. "Are you going to tell me it's not?"

There was silence then, it stretched on like the battle outside, yet she knew there was no cause for concern, they'd keep on winning until the only thing left to destroy was the Universe it's self - even then Simon wouldn't stop.

"No." She said at last, wishing she could hate herself for thinking that way, but there was no way for her to deny it. "It's always going to be worth it."

At once his smirk changed and he became the man she was used to, pressing her against the window and moving her lips against his own. There was no room for pity or sorrow for the countless deaths they inflicted on the universe, he drowned out the battle, drowned out the world and she didn't care for anything else other than him.

***

A little different than my usual style I admit but I'd be interested in finding out what people think of this one.


	5. Lighthouses Daughters and Sensible Wives

Dislaimer: I don't own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, never have never will. This story has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands.

Author Note: It's been quite a while and for that I apologise, this chapter was supposed to be something else, same pairings and same reality but very much another story. Said other story was finished and handed over to Fyria who beta'd it for me before deciding that she wanted to read more of this world….. as these chapters are stand alone the only way I could think of was to write this and post the other as a separate story so I could continue it. So if you enjoy this chapter the rest of this reality can be found under the title "One Thing at a Time" on my main page in about a week or so.

Pairings: Kamina/Yoko with mentioned Simon/Nia.

* * *

Light Houses, Daughters and Sensible Wives.

Kamina had found his wife marking a large pile of papers in her classroom at the small local school, the only school to be found on the island really. Her hair was tied all the way back for once, though it seemed she had used pencils rather than her usual hair sticks to get it into place and her right foot was propped up onto the chair so that she could rest on her knee.

"You want to finish that at home?"

Yoko jumped and dropped the pen she had been holding and turned to Kamina with a stare.

"There is such a thing as knocking you know." She told him, her glare no longer serious or threatening.

"I know." He lifted himself from the door frame and walked to few paces over to her desk, hands in his pockets as he leaned against it.

"Did you finish early?" She asked him, packing away the rest of the papers, she had plenty of time left to mark them as there were so few left to look over. Classes always let out early on a Friday and with Kamina not expected back until later in the evening she had settled herself down to work. Yoko wasn't about to complain about the interruption though, class tests were just as tiresome for her as they were for the children she taught.

"Yeah, they're throwing a party on the beach this evening. Think Yomi will want to come with us?" Kamina asked her, referring to their almost 4 year old daughter. She was playing over at a friends house for the day but they would pick her up later on this afternoon.

"Yeah, can't see why not."

Yoko stood then, gathering the rest of her things and dropping them into the bag she used as a satchel. Kamina took her hand in his, winding their fingers together automatically.

"Is there food?" Yoko asked, making sure to close up the classroom behind her.

"Should be, food, drinks, games and star gazing - we should bring the blankets and set up on the beach to get a good spot." Yoko was silent and Kamina laughed. "Sorry, too serious a conversation to be having? I guess it means after five years of marriage we're getting old." Yoko elbowed him lightly in the ribs with their hands still joined before continuing onwards as if nothing had happened.

"Not really, it sounds like a good idea. Considering all the fighting we had to do to keep it there and as it is… we don't spend so much time just looking at it anymore. Not in the way we used to." She kept her tone light.

"It's more a place of exploration now - we already have some idea what's out there…. not really much mystery anymore." Despite his comment he didn't really look particularly sad about it, more wistful really and Yoko smiled at him in understanding. It wasn't that serious discussions between them were rare…. just not so common outside of their late night conversations. They were always blunt and straight to the point discussions, it was easier for them to deal with things that way or in the very least try to make light of them.

They neared their house, white wind swept walls near the small path that lead down to the beach. It had three bedrooms upstairs and a large living space downstairs. It was more homely than anything they would have found on the mainland, most of their furniture being made by local carpenters or by Kamina in his time away from being the Islands handy man and builder. But it was still fitted with several of the worlds latest technologies, television, phone and bathroom.

Kamina and Yoko had decorated the house with things they had picked up on their travels in the years between the defeat of the Spiral King and getting Married, there were shells, carvings and paintings in all of the rooms. Along with, of course, all of Yomi's drawings, paintings and clay figures she'd made with her mother the summer before.

Yoko set her things down on the counter, Kamina sifting through the mail behind her until she pushed herself up onto the counter next to him, hair falling down around her shoulders as she removed the pencils and rested against the tile wall.

"How long do we have before we're picking Yomi up?" she asked.

Kamina took a quick glance at his watch. "An hour or so." He put down the mail having not seen anything of note. they were waiting for news of Nia, her baby was due any day now and although they were more likely to get a call than a letter Nia tended to be more traditional about such communications. He started to weave his fingers through his wife's hair, something she seldom let him do, said she didn't like him messing it up. But this time Yoko watched him with a soft smile on her face.

"It's quiet."

Kamina hummed his response. "Makes a change."

Yoko slid her arms around her husband and pulled him towards her, just wanting to enjoy the warmth for a while. Kamina still laced his fingers through her hair but looped his other arm around her.

"We should sort out the blankets and get everything together." She murmured against his shoulder.

"I know and we will but there's no rush. Yomi will be fine."

"I know it's just…."

Kamina held her tighter. "You're so used to her refusing to leave us, now that she is it makes you uneasy." His deep voice resonated within his chest and she could feel his words as well as hear them.

"Sometimes when I close my eyes all I see is the fear in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face." Yoko's voice was very quiet, she almost didn't want to hear her own words.

"We won. We're safe. We're all safe." He reassured her.

"I know, sometimes it just catches me off guard."

He held her tighter then, just for a moment before settling back into their comfortable embrace and waited for peace to wash over her again. He understood her feelings, he shared them but they had their future to look forwards to. Sometimes it just took one to remind the other of everything they had.

* * *

Kamina and Yoko had, in the end, managed to gather blankets and some food for the evening ahead. Yomi had leapt at her mother as they arrived at her friends house. The little girl with her mothers hair and fathers eyes laughed happily as Yoko caught her and spun her around.

"Had a good day?" Kamina asked Yomi, who was waving good bye to her friends, they would all meet again on the beach in a little while anyway. The whole Island was coming out to celebrate.

Yomi nodded. "It was really fun!" She told them and her parents smiles almost matched her own, signs of relief showing in their expressions. It was a good sign that she could spend most of the day without them, it was one of the final signs of recovery from the trauma of the year before.

They made their way to the main beach at a leisurely pace, Kamina with their blankets in the large canvas bag across his chest and Yomi's hands in each of her parents. They swung their arms in unison an Yomi laughed as she jumped - almost flying through the air on the way to the beach. She was dressed in her knee length purple shorts and a summer tee. Yoko had made sure to pack a warmer coat for her for when the sun set and the air cooled.

There was a fire going on the beach with tables and a few chairs set around the area. Other families had started to gather there, placing their blankets on the sand before joining the others at the camp fire.

Kamina dropped the back to the ground. "Yomi, do you want to help me set the blankets down?" He asked.

"Okay!"

Yoko stood back, watching her husband and daughter interact with smiles on both of their faces as the unfolded the blankets and laid them on the ground. Yomi took care to layer them with cushions and brushed off any sand that made it on top of the covers. Two blankets were set aside for later.

"Can we have some of the food now please?" Yomi asked, finally finished with the blankets, she was tugging on her mothers skirt gently. The cream material flowing softly in the wind.

"I don't know, what does your dad think?" Kamina had sat himself down to check they'd brought enough with them, no point in being uncomfortable when you didn't have to be. He was just about happy with it and had started to lye down when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Daddy?" He sat up again, turning to look at her. She was moving side to side with her hands behind her back the way all little girls do when they want something.

"Hm?"

"Can we go for food now? Mummy said to ask you." Yoko was chuckling with her hand over her mouth where she stood just behind her daughter.

"You and Mummy can go, I'll stay here and make sure no one takes our spot." He smiled his confident smile and lay back down to enjoy the last of the days sunlight.

"Come on Yomi, your dad has had a long day." And her daughter took her hand as they headed towards the food table.

* * *

Yomi had spend some time playing with the other children, running across the beach and making sandcastles until the sun had finally disappeared behind the clouds. A new family had been welcomed, a young couple with two young children, one girl and her baby brother. They were to move in and operate the lighthouse.

The fire was still burning and some still gathered around it, eating and drinking in small groups but most people were gathered on and under blankets watching the sky above them. Yomi was nestled in between Yoko and Kamina underneath soft thick cotton layers with their arms resting over her on top of them.

"They're really pretty like this." She told them, her voice showing the smallest signs that she was starting to get sleepy. The sky was beautiful, the stars shone brightly in the darkness and the purples, pinks and greens of the galaxies and space dust was a truly magnificent sight. So much different than being up there, being on earth made it feel more secure.

"They are sweetheart." Yoko murmured.

"If we're lucky we'll see a shooting star." Kamina told her. "They look like a bright line of light in the sky."

"Ooh." She looked all across the sky then, trying to find one, but there weren't any to be seen.

"They wouldn't be special if they happened every night." Yoko soothed, she was constantly looking for them. There was something about a small speck of dust causing such a rush of light that she could relate to. It was close to what they had done by saving their world… but instead of burning out they'd just settled down. Enjoying the peace was better than any victory in battle.

Soon Yomi was fast asleep, breathing evenly between them.

"I was worried that maybe being here now would have brought back her memories." Yoko whispered, careful not to wake her daughter. Kamina rubbed his hand against her arm.

"I'm not sure the night sky has ever made her think of that, she's always loved staring at it. I think it was just more that people were trying to take it away from her."

Yoko didn't say anything, just leaned her head forwards and rested it against her husbands.

"It's been more than a year now, I think she knows they're not coming back and we're not going anywhere." He was firm in his words, reassuring Yoko as much as he was himself. Having a family had changed so much, not just him or Yoko, it changed how he looked at the world and what he wanted in his life.

He was still the same man that had spent years travelling with Yoko, moving all around their planet until they had decided to marry and settle down. It was just that now he was living the happily ever after they had fought for, not once but twice and he'd do it over and over again just to keep things the way they were.

"You alright?" He heard Yoko whisper, her breathe was warm against his skin, perhaps a sign of how cold it was getting.

"Just thinking for a moment."

"Oh?" Yoko's eyes were wide and dark in the light from the fire.

"Let's pack this up and take Yomi home, I know it's still early but…"

Yoko smiled, seeming to understand. "Okay."

Together they packed most of the blankets away, leaving one each to keep them warm and another wrapped around their daughter. They walked back slowly, the house being close enough to the beach anyway and before long Yomi was safely tucked away in her own bed leaving her parents to themselves again.

* * *

Yoko had taken her time getting ready for bed, brushing her hair and choosing fresh pyjamas. There was no real reason for this only that it was nice for once to take her time, no rush for anything at all. No school tomorrow and a daughter who would sleep through the night without waking from nightmares.

Kamina was waiting for her when she stepped out of the bathroom. He was sat on top of the bed covers legs loosely crossed in his loose cotton pants, his shirt was discarded on the floor. His tattoo's stood out against his tanned skin, they looked violet in the soft lamplight. He patted the bed next to him gently and met her eyes, her feet making soft padding sounds as she reached the bed. Yoko climbed onto the soft covers and lay down next to her husband, half sat against the head board.

Kamina reached his hand across to hers and wove their fingers together. It was just bordering on becoming late but although tired neither were ready to sleep just yet. It almost felt like the first time in forever they'd been this at peace. It wasn't to say tranquility had been out of reach but no matter how relaxed they had been with each other their concern for Yomi had always been at the back of her minds. Now it was as though a weight had been lifted from them both and the mood falling over them was one they both recognised.

His head fell down to her shoulder and he breathed deeply, she smelt of herbal shampoo and red berry shower wash even through her pyjamas, then he moved slightly and pressed his lips to her neck. Yoko sighed quietly and lulled her head to the side, squeezing his fingers just that bit tighter. He continued, using his free hand to unbutton the top couple of buttons, slowly pushing back the collar and kissing her just at the nape of her neck.

Yoko's hand found it's way into her husbands blue hair, massaging in small circles until he moved away to look at her. Kamina went to say something but she shook her head, tipping her head to meet his and press her lips to his, a familiar yet still surprising jolt ran through her followed by the warmth - he always made her feel so warm.

They released their hands then, Kamina moving on the bed and separating them briefly as he lifted himself onto his side. Yoko shifted her legs to let Kamina place his knee in between hers affording him a more comfortable position above her.

His kisses were soft and deep but at the same time she felt light and _whole_. The room was cool and quiet, fire works went off in the distance to signal the end of the celebrations on the beach and Yoko's arms slid up and around Kamina's back pulling him closer to her - she could feel his hands moving between her and the bed covers doing the same.

Yoko stopped slowly, choosing instead to burry her head in the nook of Kamina's shoulder and tightened her arms. Kamina seemed to understand and let his knee slide on the covers, he was now flush with her, warm breath on her ear from where he rested and one hand woven through her hair. She wasn't unhappy, nor was she looking to be comforted, sometimes for her simply being held was enough. Once she had feared loosing this man, twice she thought she would loose everything…. eight years ago and once again the previous year. Passion would always have it's place but so would _this._

The fireworks outside had finished by the time either of them moved, Kamina was waiting for his wife. She'd moved her hands from the tight hold around his neck and had settled them to trace the tattoo on his lower back, a shape she knew by heart. If she could have seen his face she'd have known his eyes were closed but the only thing she knew was the increasing beat of his heart and his breath speed up against her ear.

Yoko moved her head from his shoulder and turned to be facing him, his eyes looked red and lucid in the starlight that filtered in from their sky light and entirely focussed on her. She gave him a small nod, that was all he needed to start unbuttoning her shirt and for Yoko to slip his cotton pants from his hips.

They were quiet, removing their clothes then pulling back the covers, Kamina lifting Yoko before gathering the covers behind him and pulling them over them both. They were quieter still as they lay together, not knowing anything else but the kind of contentment and complete happiness they'd spent their life fighting for.

* * *

The phone next to the bed had been ringing for the past five minutes but neither Kamina nor Yoko wanted to move from their comfortable interwoven position underneath their covers. Sunlight was creeping in above them as dawn overtook the night.

"It can't be important." Kamina muttered after the phone started ringing for the sixth time. They were face to face on the pillows, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other.

"They're not giving up." Yoko pointed out, starting to wriggle herself free. Kamina loosened his hold and let her slide across the bed, but only for a moment before following and trapping her beneath the covers.

Yoko laughed at his insistence, but the continual ringing was really starting to bother her. "It could be Simon." She whispered into Kamina's ear, the thought having just occurred to her.

He was reaching for the phone within the same moment, making sure to keep hold of Yoko who was still giggling.

"Hello?"

It was immediately obvious it was good news, Kamina's smile was beaming as he spoke to his brother, mouthing the important information to Yoko. Nia had had a healthy baby boy and was recovering in hospital. Simon was exhausted but insisting they visit soon before having to return to his family.

"Well?" Yoko asked when he came back to join her properly. He rested on his side, draping an arm across her waist and using the other to weave through her hair in an arc over her head.

"We'll go and see them soon. Right now, I'd much rather be here and enjoy this." He leaned down and kissed her, savouring it for the moment it took for her to speak again.

"I don't think I realised until yesterday that it's all behind us." She told him, hand stroking his jaw line and the light covering of stubble there.

He just smiled. "I doesn't matter."

"Why not?" But he just kissed her again in response. "Kamina?"

"We were never going to until Yomi did." He explained, having not wanted to mention anything to his wife before hand. It hadn't been something that hindered their lives, just something beneath the surface that pulled them all closer together until the residual fear had subsided.

"When did you become so wise?" She asked, forehead creased and an expression of disbelief on her face.

"Travelling."

"Really?" Her voice was almost deadpan but the effect was ruined by the smile curving her lips.

"No, but I had to grow up at some point, can't be reckless forever." Their eyes met then, an old conversation that had made this possible resonating between them. Yoko smiled after a while and Kamina once again took the chance to reach down and kiss her, this time she didn't stop him.

Her reaction wasn't anything close to that.

* * *

I know it's been a while but I hope this was worth the wait, again a little different from what I'd normally write and hard considering I've already written the next part - prequels are hard!. Not really sure what's coming next but there should be one, as well as of course the story that carry's on from this world.

As always constructive criticism and reviews very welcome!


	6. Stars Below Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, it belongs to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands over this piece of work as I wrote it for entertainment and to try and deal with how the series ended. All original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note: This is a somewhat different world from the ones that have gone before , it's more Simon/Nia with established Kamina/Yoko too. I am sorry for the delay - this has been in the works for months but I couldn't seem to finish it until it was ready to be finished. Feel free to let me know what you think, I'm currently trying to decide what to do with the next chapter.

* * *

Stars Below Ground

"_Hello again." _

"_Hello, it's been a while - you've grown taller since I last saw you." They were in the Palace Gardens and the sun was bright in the sky. Nia sat underneath the shade of a large tree, cool and comfortable like a Princess was always meant to be. Her hair brushed and styled and her dress pink and white with jewels around her belt and wrists, the large skirts of floating fabric billowing around her._

_She too was older since they had last met._

_

* * *

_

It was comforting at this time of night sat high above everyone else with enough time to breathe deeply and relax. It was even possible to sleep here, if she was careful enough and chose the right place. It was dark above her, so dark she would sometimes pretend it really was the great, vast sky high over head. The stars were harder to imagine though - tiny pin pricks of light in beautiful patterns across the expanse of black, some in different blues and reds and greens swirling in the vast expanse of the sky.

She had seen it once and once only, the night they had been forced from their homes . It was the one soothing memory from that time and Yoko could remember collapsing on her back against the cold hard ground and just staring as her lungs recovered from the gasses that had pushed them out from their homes. The burning eased and her heart rate settled, cold plumes of air lifting her gaze upwards and she lost herself for a few moments amongst the chaos just looking.

After, although she couldn't tell how much time had passed, Leeron had pulled her up off of the ground and carried her with him. She remembered people digging all around her and the sound of explosions in the distance then almost falling into what had now become her home. Half the village had died that night, but they had been offered sanctuary and now years later she had come to accept this place as her home.

That said she still didn't feel settled, doubted she ever would again and throughout those years she had sought escape - not necessarily to the vast world above them, so beautiful but so dangerous, but just peace and somewhere to be alone.

If only for a little while.

Only the night patrol were awake at this hour and all but the most important lanterns were out, the remaining left just enough light for her to find her way but the years had taught her this route by feel alone and it was easier to imagine you were somewhere else in the dark.

Yoko pulled her blanket around her, choosing to spend tonight alone, the others would understand, He would understand. She lay there, head pillowed by her hair twisted into a knot behind her head and her legs tipped over into the middle hollow circle that joined the three pathways together.

A quiet female voice spoke just as she was starting to drift off. "Yoko?"

Instantly recognising the voice she answered, trying to keep her feeling out of her voice. "It's me Nia, you can come over." It really wasn't something Yoko should get angry about, the other young woman didn't ever interrupt without reason.

"Kamina said you'd be up here tonight and I wondered if I could stay here too?" Nia was at the least a couple of years younger than Yoko, not that she'd been able to tell them her age, she arrived with an elderly gentleman who'd rescued her from what she had called the Palace and her father.

She'd arrived only a few months after Yoko and still lived with the old man who'd brought her here. Her hair shone white and blue in the available light and her eyes looked like night flowers, purple and violet that drew you in and kept you there. Nia tried to hide her differences with her hair platted long on each side of her head and her dress knee length and cream in colour, dirtied though it was by their surroundings none of these things worked. She still looked too fragile, too grand to be in a place like this.

"If you want to you're welcome." Yoko shifted around to be sat over the edge again, sleep could wait until tomorrow if needed, there was nothing to be done in the day time anyway. Her hair unknotted it's self and fell to the floor, keeping her as warm as the blanket around her.

Nia sat quietly, looking down upon their homes and little village, she never looked at the ceiling, seemed she never wanted to be reminded of what was above but Yoko had always sensed that she didn't want to be here either.

* * *

"_How's everyone?" He asked, coming to sit at her side. His shirt was white and trousers too, but like her he didn't wear anything on his feet._

"_They're still the same. Kamina and Yoko are living together but I can tell… there is still something hanging over them, I want to make them happy and see them smile but nothing seems to help."_

_He took her hand, Nia smiled at him as he did, cheeks turning pink but they probably went unnoticed in the shade._

_

* * *

_

"I couldn't sleep and I went to find you at home, Kamina said you'd wandered up here and he didn't think you'd be coming back tonight... you always said if i needed anything to come find you."

"I meant it." Yoko told her, laying her hand on top of Nia's as a sign of support, she had never had a sister but she imagined that any younger sister she might have had would have been like her friend.

"When I came here we had escaped during another battle that was going on above, my grandfather said it was the best chance we had and when we found the entrance to this place - we didn't know what we'd find and I was so happy when we found you…" She trailed off and Yoko half hoped she didn't continue.

"I remember, the ground was shaking then all of a sudden you appeared in the arms of an old man."

"And you were crying." Nia said, clear enough for them both to hear but it wouldn't travel much father.

"I don't…" Yoko started, shaking her head and moving both her hands to her lap.

"Understand? or want to talk about it?" Nia looked to her friend, concerned that she'd dredged up uncomfortable memories but at the same time wanting to get it out in the open. She had been there for just over 8 years and in that time they had talked of many things, Nia had told Kamina and Yoko her past, everything about where she had come from and what had happened… Yoko had shared everything from the time before her village had been destroyed and Kamina had spoken fondly of his father.

But there was still something untold, something that hung over them. It had been present the day she'd arrived and in the years since. She's watched Kamina and Yoko grow closer and set up a home together but never heard mention of children and had watched the sheer terror in their eyes on the rare occasions there had been a ground quake. Even though it was never the earth moving of it's own accord but always the battles from above forcing those underground and ignorant to submit to a terror they knew nothing of.

"Both I think." Yoko said finally, turning ever so slightly to look at her friend.

Nia smiled kindly. "I've come to think that life is filled with those. My own father wished to kill me because I asked one too many questions." She paused for a moment as if trying to think of what to say next. "But you can't dwell on them. Something happened here that has been hurting you ever since and you won't talk about it."

"Even Kamina won't… he… not to me, never to me… and I don't know what to say. Something happened that we can't change or reverse and since then everything has just felt…"

"Wrong." Nia finished for her, looking more serious than Yoko had expected.

"How can you?" But Yoko knew that her question didn't really make much sense.

"Because I've seen the ground quakes since and I have seen others reactions to the loss of loved ones. That _is_ what happened… but I just don't know who or why it changed so much, why everything feels so wrong."

There were tears falling unchecked down Yoko's face but she ignored them and purposely kept her breathing steady. If Nia noticed she was good enough not to say so and that meant a lot… maybe it was a good start.

"His name was Simon." Another voice interjected just as Yoko was about to start. "My brother." He came to sit by Yoko's side, the walkway turning at that point so he could see them both.

"Kamina." It was acknowledgement as much as it was reassurance and he smiled at Yoko, knowing how much more impossible it would have been without her.

"The quakes came often here and Simon had always been afraid, ever since they took his parents when he was only a small boy." His voice was steady but his eyes gazed across the expanse to the walls around them. "They came without warning and would last for hours at a time, Simon was so…scared"

"He would spend the time with one or both of us, depending on where we were at the time. He and Kamina lived together and I lived just a couple of doors down. He always had somewhere to run to." She ran her hand through her hair. "He was a digger… like most of the young men down here and he was working on expanding the village, making it more stable but earlier on the day you arrived the ground quakes started again and Simon was digging at the time." Nia wished they'd stop calling them that, it was no natural force acting upon them… they _must _know, Leeron had told them - her grandfather had told them…. their denial was another thing she knew she had to break.

"We heard the screams, saw some of the diggers scramble for safety but he was in too deep - we tried… many of us tried to reach them but the collapse had been too sudden… too immediate that he either died instantly or... suffocated." The last word was breathed out slowly.

* * *

"_Try talking to them, ask them why."_

"_Do you know?" Nia asked and the young man nodded._

"_More than they do. When they tell you… please let them know it wasn't how it seemed."_

"_What wasn't?" Nia asked, confused by this but he just smiled and pulled her into his embrace._

_

* * *

_

"They found him eventually, three days later but you were still sleeping from your injuries at the time and everyone here thought it would be for the best if you didn't know." Kamina talked through gritted teeth.

"What did he look like?" Nia asked, something starting to come together, she just needed a couple more of the pieces.

"What makes you ask?" Yoko looked up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time since the start of the conversation, Nia's countenance hand't changed and for a moment but something in her eyes made her look more determined.

"Because it's clear this person meant a lot to you both and I'd like to know more about him." It was half true but how else could she explain it to them, when she was sure then she would speak up.

"His hair was a darker blue than mine." Kamina told him. "He was shorter too and he always had his blue jacket with him with a-"

"White circle on the back and a light happy smile on his face and Boota, the pigmole that was always with him sat on his shoulder."

Kamina and Yoko looked at each other then, both confused and somewhat surprised. They didn't speak, didn't know what to say, Nia described him with a smile on her face, none of the sadness and darkness they had come to associate with it.

* * *

"_It was over so quickly that I don't even remember it happening and when I woke up I was in a large and beautiful garden, like this one but different." He felt Nia rest her head against him and settle into the embrace. "My parents were there and they told me what had happened, said that I wouldn't be able to return but I could watch from here."_

"_Then why can I meet with you here?" She asked, taking his other hand, the one not wrapped in her hair at her shoulder and weaved her fingers through his._

"_Because you came close to death, had your grandfather not rescued you and later cared for you whilst you slept, you would have stayed here."_

"_I met you on the border, near the maze that first time… my first dream in my new home." He kisses her hair as she speaks. "I was here for a long time… my friends said I slept for days recovering. But it always felt like so much longer. When I woke up I though it had all just been a dream."_

"_How long did it take you to realise it wasn't?"_

"_When you aged with me, when you remembered everything, when you told me things I knew nothing of that I later found to be true." Nia moved in his arms, shifting to sit on his lap, wanting to face him, wanting to see him. "You've always said not to tell anyone else of this place so why now?" _

_He takes her hands in his again._

"_Because they need you to, I thought they'd have moved on by now, even liked think they'd have tried for the surface… but I can't reach them Nia - neither have been close enough to death."_

"_Even Yoko?" His hands were running up her arms and down her back, pulling her closer towards him._

"_Yes, even her."_

"_Simon?" She was so close to him now and his hands rested firmly at the small of her back, her vast skirts billowing around them._

"_Hmmm?" He was smiling at her softly, just visible in the light around them._

"_How long will I keep dreaming of you?"_

"_How long do you want to?" He kissed her then, just a press of his lips on hers, enough to bring this conversation to an end._

"_It's that simple?" _

"_Yes." She didn't have anymore questions or anything to say so when her nose brushed with his he pulled that much closer and kissed her._

_

* * *

_

"He doesn't want you to be like this." She was smiling now, a smile so bright Yoko almost couldn't look. _So out of place in all this Darkness._

"Nia?" Kamina managed to say, holding on to the ledge so that he didn't fall, neither young woman could tell if it was out of anger or something else. Yoko had learned not to mention the name of his dead brother and rejected the mention from anyone else.

"You keep him locked away down here, live by his death and ignore everything he was."

"You don't have the right." He told her, eyes flaring.

"Maybe not but he's not here to tell you all the things you should already know and someone has to say something." She kept her voice low but determined. "He was terrified of the quakes yet he still dug further into the ground. You say he died by his worst fear but he was already facing it everyday, trying to make a difference, trying to make everyone safer, happier." She thought of the warmth always emanating from Simon, his smile and the way he spoke. He had so much love for them and he could only watch them destroy themselves.

If Kamina had known better he would have said that Nia knew him, she almost wished he would, at least it would be out in the open. She was beginning to see how wrong it was that only she could see the light.

"You think I avoid the land above because of the memories it brings back, you think it is a place of bad memories for me… but that isn't why."

"Go on." Kamina tells her, hands still gripping the sides but not in the same way as before, he isn't angry, not with her.

"I miss the light and I can't stand the thought of the world I used to know. My father did a terrible thing and I am lucky to be alive but that doesn't change the fact that I love and miss the world I used to be apart of." Nia started to unplatt her hair, letting it flow the way it should always have been allowed to do so. "You know that every ground quake is caused by my fathers army! Stopping us from living on the surface!"

Yoko nodded and Kamina turned away, he had known - he had been hiding from it. If they could take Simon then they could take anyone. Until now he had believed that the fight for life was more important than freedom. He had yet to realise it could be both.

"What do you want from us Nia?" The other young woman asked her, amber eyes seeking her's out. There was more to this than just she and Kamina facing their own nightmares.

"To stop grieving and to fight back." She was standing now and looking to them, waiting for an answer.

"With what?"

"With this." And she took from her pocket something neither of them had seem before, in this light it was easy to make out the shape but of what they didn't know. Kamina stood and moved towards Nia, the village Princess, the light that shone with no cause…. when it now seemed she had had one all along.

The light in her hand pulsed and she held it out for them both to see, Yoko now also on her feet. It was a drill, they didn't need to know any more than that.

"Nia?" Yoko asked, the change in her friends stance and attitude awakening something inside her that she had thought dead along with her friend.

"There is something you have to see."

* * *

"_Do you still have it?" Simon asked, now laying besides her in the soft grass underneath their tree._

"_I've never been without it, not since I arrived." She told him, brushing her bare feet with his._

"_I found the machine too, it was just where you said it would be and I haven't told the others, I only wish I could have found it sooner." _

_He shakes his head. "You found it when it was safest, I don't want you in any more danger than you have to be." He squeezed the hands held between them gently. "There has been enough time pass now, enough of the earlier fighting has ceased and your father is weakening."_

"_I know, I just hope they're ready for it."_

_

* * *

_

The surface was cold and dark and beautiful. The three stood alone against the night, alone amongst the stars. The little machine had carried them to an area of rock dug into the mountain they had come across, showing them the way others before them had taken.

Nia had watched as both Kamina and Yoko settled underneath the stars, wrapped up together underneath the blankets and smiling like she had never seen them before. She had left them in peace, setting herself down close enough but not too close, the drill attached firmly to ribbon around her neck.

* * *

"_I don't know what we've started Simon." She told him, settled in his arms amongst their own night sky._

"_Does it matter?" He asked her, warm under the blanket of her hair._

"_No." She considered leaving it there and not saying anything more about it but there was something else. "It feels better now though like things aren't so off balance anymore and I know now, whatever happens that we have to keep moving forwards don't we Simon?"_

_He smiled and nods, kissing her hair incase she couldn't see his actions._

"_All the way to the heavens and back again."_

_

* * *

_

Reviews and Constructive Criticism welcome and appreciated.


	7. World Beneath Their Feet

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, it belongs to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands over this piece of work as I wrote it for entertainment and to try and deal with how the series ended. All original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note: This is pretty the last chapter and I'm not intending to write any more of these alternate wold one shots- although One Thing at a Time still has at least one more chapter to go.

This is Simon/Nia and Kamina/Yoko along with some characters that really haven't made much of appearance as of yet (Viral). It is once again an alternate world but with similarities as well.

Thank you so so much to all those who have read and reviewed this collection of stories and to those who've faved and followed it. I'd love to know what you all think of this one too xxx

* * *

The World Beneath Their Feet

"Are you sure Nia?" Lord Genome asked his now grown daughter. He knew his time left on this world was short and regretted forcing her to make the decision so soon. He had wanted her to have a longer childhood, 18 years seemed like such a small amount of freedom compared to the thousands that lay behind him and before her.

"Simon is the right choice father, he is brave and determined in equal measure and he is kind." her voice softened at the last word but she saw no point in hiding the fact from her father, even if he disapproved it was still her choice.

"That's all well and good but can he - will he do what has to be done? Will he avoid a repeat of last year?" Lord Genome fell into a coughing fit as soon as he had finished speaking, having such a conversation was becoming too much for him.

Nia squeezed her eyes shut at the sight. Suppressing her tears was now a daily occurrence that scared and saddened her in equal measure. She waited for the fit to stop before she spoke, careful to keep her voice level and without emotion.

"He is strong and he knows what is at stake, he remembers everything that you have shown him. Neither he nor his brother would have joined the suppression forces at your side if they didn't believe it was the right thing to do." She reassured him.

"Very well." He sighed. "I will trust our future to you both, I will see you at tomorrows ceremony." He managed his best smile. "Goodnight my child."

She nodded and bowed, knowing she no longer needed to but still wanting to for as long as her father remained with them - Nia was now the Crown Princess and her father the retiring King.

Nia took her leave, closing behind her the heavy stone doors of Lord Genomes bed chamber and heading with careful footstep after careful footstep along the sand stone corridor into the sweeping sunset that blended so many wonderful colours into the sky as day changed slowly to night. The arches that lined the walkway were high and curved gently around and path way to the many palace gardens and the main family rooms.

Those who lived on the surface lived in the grand palace, filled with light and colour with the best food and drink that could be offered to them. Living standard were kept high and no one knew better than Nia why this was so.

The palace only held one hundred humans.

The beastmen lived in areas close by save for the servants and those of high rank and position in what was now her army. They lived along side the humans in similar rooms of grandeur and elegance and had worked hard for the privilege.

She saw Kamina, the man who would soon become her brother in law and his soon to be wife Yoko talking amongst the flowers of the gardens to her right. Nia knew Yoko was crying and saw how pained Kamina looked as he held her but there was a silent resolve there too which reassured her somewhat.

So she left them be without approaching, glad of her decision to allow them entry after the losses sustained the year before. They were both fine fighters too which had helped but really it had been Simon, pleading as he had for them to be allowed in that had swayed her. Kamina was the only family he had and Yoko was part of that package.

Of course in the months that they had already been there Nia had come to see her not only as a fighter but a friend and someone she respected. Yoko's strength came from herself and Nia couldn't help but envy that. She had even tried to find another way around the terms of citizen ship but in the end there wasn't anything she could do. So she was glad they had decided to accept them, in time she was sure they would be happy here.

* * *

"Simon." A gruff voice called from behind him and the turned to find Viral, Chief Commander of Nia's army stood in front of him, arms crossed and looking far from pleased.

"Hi Viral." He greeted trying to sound as cheery as possible. He had nothing against the beastman aside from his slightly obsessive rivalry with his brother and had been glad to fight besides him in the battles they had fought thus far.

"I have been told to ask if you will be coming to dinner this evening, customs dictate that you are required to attend along with the rest of the wedding party."

Simon scratched the back of his head absently.

"Yeah, of course - why wouldn't I?" He asked, slightly confused by the question and wondered if this was another one of those things he didn't understand about this place.

Viral stayed silent and Simon looked at him, waiting for him to say what ever it was he had come here to.

"You don't have to do this." Viral said finally, looking more serious now than Simon had ever seen in the battles they had fought together.

"What?" Simon asked, not knowing how else he was supposed to respond to that or even what he was referring to.

"I can see the doubt in your eyes Simon." Viral said simply, voice verging on a growl.

"I love Nia Viral, she isn't something I'm just going to walk away from." Simon told him, voice stern and hands coming to clench at his sides. The drill he always wore around his neck glowed green for a moment to remind Viral how powerful Simon was and what he would do to those who stood in his way.

"And if that was what I meant you'd be well within your rights to do whatever damage to me you wanted to." Viral waited as Simon unclenched his fists and softened the look in his eyes. Just because Viral was immortal didn't mean it didn't hurt to be torn to pieces.

"Follow me." Simon's voice was low and his eyes hard so when he turned and started walking towards his room Viral followed, matching his slow and steady speed. His question had been worth asking then, given Simon's reaction so he held his silence until they were behind closed doors.

Simon made sure to check his rooms for any of the staff that had been assigned to him but the place was empty aside from the two of them.

The Simon stood before him looked almost nothing like the calm and somewhat carefree young man who was about to take on the World as it's leader with a firm but fair hand. Instead his eyes were hard with a fierce angry fire of determination radiating from him, his drill was pulsing green again and Viral thought he already had his answer before Simon spoke.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you would stand by me, you have stood so strong within this army for so many years I hadn't considered that your support was even possible."

"Neither does Lord Genome and I would prefer it to stay that way." He didn't need to mention how long that would be needed, the current king had less than a month left to live.

"He won't be the only one we'll have to hide this from." Simon sighed and sat on one of the sofa's littering the large seating area in lush reds and gold. Viral followed him and landed on the seat across from him. "This is going to take a long time, we can't just go charging forwards and hoping for the best. They're too powerful and they're always watching us. What ever we do will have to be fast, strong and unexpected, what we want will be years away." Centuries really but neither really had to say it, they both knew that this place made such a thing possible.

Viral nodded as he took everything Simon told him in, it was what he wanted to hear, what he needed to really. Lord Genome had been wrong about so many things and now finally with Simon there Viral felt as though his extended life might be worth something. But he would have to bide his time.

The beastman finally looked at him again and seemed relieved and almost happy with what he had been told but there was one final thing that bothered him. "Nia?" He asked, knowing the young Crown Princesses power was more than enough to make her army bow and follow her wordlessly into whatever battle she saw fit.

"Shows one face to her father, another to me and a third to her citizens and a forth to her military." Simon told him, in no way sounding angry or even hurt it was just a part of her character and he stated it as such.

Viral was bothered by it though and wondered why Simon was marring a woman who held the potential to turn on him…. he wouldn't he finally reasoned, there was more to it than that he was sure.

"Which one is the real Nia?" He questioned, feeling now was the best time to ask, he didn't know when Simon would next allow this kind of conversation to take place.

"Not the one she shows to her father otherwise there would be no wedding, he is the only one she lies to…" he sighed. "She's something of the other three combined really." Simon turned his eyes on Viral again. "Before you ask she is on our side and she agrees with what we want to do but she is also going to be the Queen and will have more power than I, the King will inherit because of her birth right."

"So what does that mean?" He found himself taping his claws along the side of the plush seating and his feet shuffled on the floor, Viral wasn't used to feeling quite so uncomfortable. He didn't want Simon to be somebody who would back off from this fight after such a promise, not this time, it would be too crushing to see it happen again.

"It means that she will offer her full support when we are ready and until then the rules that govern this place will be upheld with a firm hand. When the time comes she will be glad of your support and I would like to know I can count on it before and after that." Simon continued to look right at him and Viral knew he meant it, suspected that this ran much deeper and that he had chosen his side in the fight the year before on purpose and as part of a much grander plan.

"You already have it Simon." Viral told him, eyes locking with the humans and making his position known.

Simon smiled and the mood lifted. "Can I also count on your friendship as well?" He sounded a little nervous this time because there was a difference between fighting besides some one because you believed in the same cause and actually befriending them. The two things didn't naturally lead to the other.

Viral nodded. "I don't have too many in this place and I suspect it's the same for you but yes you can count on our friendship." He stood. "I should head back, I will see you at dinner."

Simon shook his head. "I only need to change, you can wait here - I won't be long."

Viral just nodded and sat himself back down, releasing a breath he didn't really know he'd been holding and allowing himself to relax for the first time that year.

* * *

Their rooms were large, spacious and airy but warm enough to combat the chill of the evening air. The sun had set and thousands of stars began to show through the darkness of dusk and soon the entire sky would be filled with their light.

Yoko lay there in the fine silk nightgown she'd been given and her long read hair lay all around her on the comfortable resting mats that decorated their private courtyard.

The large glass doors of their apartment were open and the long curtains were free to move around in the slow breeze that blew around them. Inside Kamina was getting ready to turn in and was probably in the shower where she had been before dressing and wandering outside.

She couldn't help but marvel at the colours that filled the night sky and didn't understand why anyone could think they would want to destroy it. _They_ of course being the human race because apparently it was acceptable to blame all for the mistakes of a few.

There was no need for her to wonder what was out there because she had already been told of other worlds just like theirs, beings of spiral power - beings who sought to evolve. She doubted though that such a wish would really destroy the universe. Those people probably just wanted what she wanted - freedom.

It was all she had dreamt of as a child, her brief glimpses at the surface during an evacuation of her village had stayed with her and when she had met Kamina and Simon in her new home it had only encouraged her more. The three of them had been determined to live beyond their under ground prison.

Nothing ever really worked out as planned though.

They had made it to the surface after a battle breaking over head had crash landed on their home and one way or another - with the help of Lagann - the ganmen that Simon had found they had ended up victorious and on the surface.

The months afterwards were still very much a blur but they had all fought along side Princess Nia, her father and their army after Nia had explained what they were trying to do.

A spiral uprising 1000 years ago had resulted in a race known as the anti spirals not only winning but closely monitoring all of the planets within their galaxy. In order to protect his remaining people Lord Genome had made a series of underground villages and locked the humans away. Only 100 were allowed upon the surface with his beastmen and even the price for that level of freedom was very high.

Yoko had paid it, as had Kamina but it's effects had been more devastating than she had expected and now she wasn't entirely convinced it had been worth it.

"Would you mind some company?" Kamina's voice snapped her out of her reveré and she turned her head slightly to get a better look at him. He was shirtless with baggy linen pants on and an ernest expression on his face she was becoming more and more familiar with.

She nodded and patted the space next to her, not really wanting to say anything yet, still unsure she could trust her voice. Kamina moved swiftly and lay down besides her on the deep red cushion, he nudged her arm and she let him slide his underneath her and brought her head to rest on his chest.

Yoko curled herself around him and let her hair fall down her back instead of being tangled beneath them.

He didn't say anything for a while but he didn't loosened his grip either, Yoko appreciated it and leaned further into him.

"Viral will summon us in the morning." Kamina said effectively breaking their silence. Yoko wasn't sure she was happy about it but now that it was done she spoke.

"For a General he's not been acting how I thought he would." Yoko commented and using her free hand she started to trace the lines and markings that covered his skin.

"He's lived as long - longer than most of the humans here and he wants to make sure his future King and Queen get off to a good start." He bent down to press a firm kiss into her hair.

"How old is he?" Yoko asked, having not spent much time with the beastman and was only half paying attention anyway.

"700 years old or there abouts."

She shifted to look at him, confused by the comment and realising that if she had been paying attention Yoko would have already had her answer but her mind had been elsewhere until Kamina had answered her.

"He's Immortal?" Her hands stopped their movement across Kamina's skin as she waited for confirmation.

Kamina nodded, aware of how exhausted she was and explained in full, to the best of his knowledge, what had happened.

"He questioned Lord Genome once and fought against him claiming that suppression of the people - whether Human or Beastman was imprisonment for crimes they weren't guilty of. Kamina shook his head knowing that sometimes, if not most of the time he agreed with that statement. "Lord Genome won and as punishment Viral was granted immortality so he could learn from his mistakes and pass the message along the generations of his people and some of our own who lived here."

Yoko again looked confused and furrowed her brows. Her lips were set into a pout and Kamina suppressed a laugh, it really wasn't the time for that.

"He regenerates when injured and cannot be killed. It's different to us, we're frozen as we are and although we'll heal our bodies won't ever really change. We still eat, breathe and live and we can still be killed as easily as any other human."

"I know." Yoko whispered, understanding but not needing his reminder about their current condition.

"I'm sorry." Kamina said very quietly - just above a whisper as though he was making sure she heard it and understood.

"It's not your fault, this is what we chose." Her voice was tight and she squeezed his arm where her fingers had stopped.

"I still -"

"No." Yoko's voice was firmer this time. "I said it before and I still mean it." She took a deep breath, remembering their conversation in the gardens from that afternoon as if this, now, was only moments afterwards. "As much as I love you I wouldn't have agreed to stay if I didn't want to, at least not without letting you know how I feel about it… it's just that I need to be allowed to be sad about it for a while."

"You do know that I'd have left with you if you had decided not to stay?" He told her sliding on the mat to be face to face with her and adjusted his arms to hold her against his chest.

"I hadn't ever really considered it. Simon is your brother and he had chosen to stay with Nia, it made sense for both of us to stay." Her voice was quiet and softer than he had expected but Yoko continually surprised him. He kissed her hair just on the top of her head and the gently pressure made her screw her eyes shut for a moment.

There really had been enough crying today and she didn't want to start again.

"I just… Yoko, I really don't want this to be something that…" He trailed off and looked away.

She tipped her head up to look at him, shifting in his arms as she did and slid her other arm under his shoulder on the mat, it was more comfortable that way and she felt more connected.

"Not being able to have children isn't going to come between us. Returning below ground may well have done but here we have a chance to do something greater, something more important." Her words were still soft and he could tell by her tone that she was serious.

"Yoko."

She sighed. "I'm upset about it now but that will pass, as long as you're here I'll be fine." Before he could respond to that she leaned forwards and nudged his nose with hers before kissing him, he responded almost instantly but it was a slow and gentler movement of mouths than they were really used to and it felt more intimate. They'd spent so much time rushing that tempering the pace held it's benefits.

Yoko pulled her arms tighter around him, the one hooked underneath his shoulder coming up to wind her fingers through his hair. Her breasts pressed tight against him within the confines of her silk night gown and Kamina was finding it harder and harder to breath with all the stimulation so reluctant though he was he was forced to break the kiss and catch his breath.

Yoko too seemed glad of the fresh air now rushing into her lungs, her eyes were wide and glassy and her cheeks were flushed. Kamina's heart seemed to catch for a moment and he realised - or maybe remembered how absolutely beautiful she always looked, especially in moments like these.

He was suddenly very aware of what he wanted but he wasn't going to ask or do anything about it. It wasn't that it felt wrong, it just didn't feel like his decision.

Yoko didn't let go, wanting to hold onto the moment before it passed them by. This was the first time in almost a year that things like this between them had been so gentle and without the desperation and force behind their actions.

"Kamina." She spoke his name so much like a question that she didn't feel the need to say anything else.

He understood though and he nodded, leaning in to kiss her once again and winding his hands against her back and through her hair.

* * *

Nia had made her way into her dressing room before retiring to bed for the evening. Simon had just left after wishing her good night with soft kisses and beautiful words breathed against her ear.

Despite the firm determination he often showed there had always been a gentleness in his nature and it was one that didn't worry her in the way it did her father. Simon knew when and how to use it, had shown compassion when needed and a firm hand when not and it was a skill her father had never mastered.

The room was still, as if it was waiting and in a way it was. Nothing there was needed until the morning. Her dress was hanging on the large rail across the room, layers of muslin carefully wrapped around it allowing the dress to keep its shape as well as protect it.

It was etherial wrapped like that, pinks and whites and beautiful flowers made of silk covered in a cloth that seemed to blend everything together along the lines of the dress until it shone and blended in soft light with the rest of the room.

It calmed her, soothed her and also scared her a little bit. Marrying Simon was right and natural but ascending to the rank of Queen was something else all together. She had such faith in Simon's ability as King and what he planned to achieve in his reign but she doubted her own.

The people had to be kept underground until the time came to change it. Some of them knew the reasons for their situation and their lives and living arrangements had been improved as much as possible but it was still limited and there were thousands of other humans literally kept within the dark.

There would be revolts, of that she was certain and one day she would stand with Simon to lead their own against the anti spirals but for now and for a long time to come they would have to break the will of those who sought to fight them.

So for a while she stood there, trying to drown out her own thoughts and breathe in the beautiful optimism of a room waiting for a shining future it was sure lay ahead.

* * *

Nia walked down the long isle for the second time that day, the first had been for their wedding ceremony held down in the lower gardens with all 100 humans and many beastmen in attendance.

Yoko had stood as her maid of honour in a simple pale pink dress with Kamina as the best man in a white suit that almost matched Simons but was shorter and without the extra attention to detail. Her father had not been able to give her away but had been present and dressed in the regal red, blue and gold robes that befitted the out going King.

It had been exactly what she had wanted, simple and elegant with exquisite flowers gathered and placed everywhere. Their pinks, blues and whites fit the theme of the day and their freshness and scent brought peace to a place that had seen such trauma the year before. Nia had chosen them herself and had made sure to fill not only the gardens but the palace with them as well.

Now though, despite the blossoms, friends and guests from before, this procession was almost entirely different. Nia still wore her dress but now with the veil removed her hair had been left to fall freely over her shoulders.

Simon was next to her and one step behind her as was the tradition in such a ceremony. Such an even had last occurred 1000 years before but before that it had happened almost once a generation. Nia couldn't help but wonder what it had been like then… to only have to rule for one ordinary life time, not to have to fight or bow down to the anti spirals.

They weren't allowed to hold hands but Nia found comfort in the ring sat on her ring finger with it's emerald sparkling in the light of the afternoon that matched the smaller one set in the platinum band on Simon's finger.

This was the coronation ceremony and was held within the largest hall of the Palace - the Ruling hall. Their two thrones stood before them at the end of the long red carpet they were walking along and the wide high windows within the sandstone walls lit the room so brightly it was almost as if they were still outside.

Lord Genome stepped down from his throne with great effort but without assistance and sat instead on the front row of honoured family and friends. Both Kamina and Yoko were sat along from him with their hands held tightly between them.

Viral stood at the front in his full uniform and ceremonial blue cloak draped behind him. He bowed before both Simon and Nia before gesturing for other members of the military and high servants to the Royal family to stand and join him. There were six in total, two army generals and three serving staff. They too bowed and walked to the sides of the thrones.

Nia didn't look to the side, she didn't look anywhere except right in front of her and she took the five steps one by one until she was faced with her silver throne knowing that it had once, a very long time ago belonged to her mother. Flowers had been sculpted into the surface but despite their appearance they were as cold and unfeeling as the metal they were made of.

She turned and sat, watching as Simon did the same and they faced their audience as they all waited for the crowning to begin.

Viral and one of the pretty servant girls, a beastman and one of Nia's personal servants stepped forwards with crowns between their hands. Nia's in radiant silver with small jewels set all around the floral design and Simons golden and smooth with patterns adorning the curved surface and jewels set within it.

Nia bowed her head as the crown was set there, heavy despite it's appearance and she smiled at how fitting it seemed. The audience cheered as the maid stepped aside and Nia allowed her self another smile and simple nod of her head, these people needed to know she was fit to be their leader and those who were happy on their coronation set the public mind at ease.

Simon followed suit and finally, after what seemed like more than the short time it had really been, they stood, took hands and raised them above their heads. The congregation roared in applause and as Nia chanced a glance at her father she could see that he was smiling.

* * *

700 years was how long it took to gather the right supplies, the right support. Generations upon generations of those underground passed their lives in ignorance and darkness with rebellions few and far between and always shut down will full force.

The anti spirals were pleased, or pacified by this… it didn't matter because they never changed tactics and they always acted in the same way. In the end it was their undoing.

Those underground who knew of what was to come had helped build, prepare and repair their army of ganmen in return for a better standard of living…. even if they were denied the surface to some it had been a good compromise.

701 years later Simon stood with Nia at his side and a ruin of a once beautiful palace before him. Half though was still untouched and it was strange illusion that their homes remained standing whilst everything else was turned to rubble amongst the dust.

Her hair was shorter and dirtied, with her dress torn to pieces and Simon's coat around her to protect against the wind.

"It's done." Viral told him, climbing carefully over the mound of rocks in front of them with Kamina and Yoko not far behind them.

"The first refugees from underground are settled in the old ballroom, it's secure despite the shattered windows." Yoko commented, wrapping her jacket around her and lending Kamina her arm as he limped down onto the stable ground where they stood. The scar on his face had faded now but the wound on his leg was still prominent and although he was out of danger he had the look of a man who had looked death in the face and still couldn't understand why he was still alive.

"Right." Simon sounded tired and looked exhausted but he didn't show any signs of stopping, there was still a bright determination in him that came from more than just the drill sat around his neck.

Silence fell amongst them but they all stood there, 5 people who had seen so much and now it was all over they were finally, finally starting to comprehend what they had done.

"it's gone." Nia said, voice ringing like a bell through the wind and eyes suddenly a little sad and also relieved.

"What has?" Kamina asked after everyone else just stood there in silence as if they were too afraid to ask. There was probably a lot of truth in that.

"The power that kept us immortal." She commented and suddenly they all knew, they could all feel it, or the lack of what had once been there.

Yoko stood closer and took Kamina's hand. She knew what that meant, knew that it still wouldn't change or reverse their sacrifice to live in the palace all those years before and she could see the same thoughts running through his mind. An eternity together was no longer the trade off. The freedom of their planet and the million other out there was some quiet comfort though.

Viral sighed. "I don't feel any different." He commented but Simon was quick to reply.

"Do you want to?" He asked his friend, meetings his eyes straight on with the same look in them he had had the night before his wedding so many, many years before.

"Yes, but there is no way…"

"There is Viral, honestly you have paid a far higher price for something that was never your fault to begin with." Simon looked to Nia and she nodded, giving him permission for something. "Come with me."

Viral nodded and followed, sparing a glance to his friends with what almost looked like a smile on his face. None of them had ever seen him look so happy.

"Has his wife been found?" Kamina asked once he was sure Viral was out of earshot. She had disappeared early in the year and although Viral hadn't said much about it it was clear it had been hard for him.

"She was never missing." Nia said, expression and everything about her so open as if it had never been a secret or something that had been kept from them. "Viral wanted her safe so she's been in stasis all this time." She continued, now starting to react to the way Kamina and to some extent Yoko were looking at her. "She wouldn't have been able to fight and Viral had already done so much that I agreed, she'll be woken up once Simon has finished with Viral."

"Did Simon know?" Yoko asked and Nia looked away.

"He never asked and I never mentioned it."

"How many secrets are there Nia? How many things are left that we still don't know about?" Yoko asked voice harder than she had intended, even 700 years wasn't enough to get used to Nia's unusual way of doing things.

"Not too many, nothing like that one, most are remnants of the time before the anti spirals saw us as a threat, if you want you can help us uncover them." Again honesty from Nia but neither Kamina nor Yoko knew what to do with it.

Silence fell over the three of them and Nia sighed, hands coming to her face then through her hair. She looked so tired in that moment and as though the weight that had been upon her from the start had only partially been lifted.

"If you want to leave you can, we won't stop you and we'll make sure you have everything you need… but if you want to stay, really want to stay, there is so, so much to do. Casualties from this war are still pouring in, children without homes and families and people who need looking after."

Kamina and Yoko looked to each other as if having their own silent conversation. Nia stayed quiet, knowing that she had no place in their discussion even if they were to speak out loud.

"How many?" Yoko asked finally.

"How many what?" Nia asked, kind instead of harsh and eyes wide at their question, she had been so certain they would want to leave when it was all over.

"Children?" Kamina asked her. "We were all orphans when we were growing up and although we can't help with the medical side of things we could take in some of the children, our rooms are untouched and big enough for several." He wasn't asking for a shining happy ending with beautiful children in an untouched world but he and Yoko didn't need that anyway and most of the children wouldn't have known any different anyway. But they could offer them a home and loving parents who would help them through what they had seen and lost.

Nia nodded and smiled, sad though it was it seemed genuine. She could feel more of the weight lift her shoulders.

"You are the first to ask but you will not be the last. We have at least a dozen so far and there are reports of more to come, they will not be handed over to just anyone but as you are both fit to be parents there should be no problem in you both taking some of them into your home." She didn't need to tell them that it wouldn't be easy because they all knew that.

"Thank you." Yoko said, eyes almost brimming with tears but she stopped herself before they started to fall as she watched Nia's face across from her, she looked like she was coming to the end of an internal battle.

Nia shook her head. "No, it is I who should be thanking you. With out you, without Simon I would have been trapped in this place and this life, you have all given me so much that I will do what ever I can for you." There were tears in her eyes that started to spill over and roll down her cheeks and Yoko stepped forwards. Kamina released her arm and watched as she gathered Nia in her arms, letting her cry onto her shoulder and held her closely as she finally grieved for all she had lost and everything she had done.

It was over now though and they could start to rebuild their lives and their world, one day at a time for as long as it lasted.

_fin_

* * *

Please let me know what you think, writing these has been a challenge but a lot of fun as well. I was going to do one, maybe two when I started this and now there are seven and a spin off series from one of them too. Many thanks to Fyria who continues to beta when she can and for Bearsho for her beautiful fan art and of course all those who review.

I also have a Simon/Viral (yeah… thank Fyria for that) story hidden on my hard drive that I may one day post, very angsty and set way after the end of the series (8 years or so) if anyone is interested….

Thanks again.


End file.
